Some documents require a high level of security when being printed. For example, the document may contain personal information, sensitive financial information, highly confidential information, and the like. These documents cannot be printed on traditional printers as anyone can take the printed documents from the paper tray.
Some printers use a secured paper tray. For example, the printed documents are outputted into a locked or secured paper tray that requires an individual with a key to open the paper tray to obtain the printed documents. However, other portions of the printer are not secure. For example, individuals may stop a printing job and access compartments within the printer during a paper jam to obtain some of the secure documents. As a result, even with secured paper trays, some documents may still be accessible.